Red Leather Diary
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: Blade goes after a very old vampire and finds himself slightly hesitant
1. Default Chapter

Monday, May 5th, 2001  
  
  
I never understood humans... even when I was one myself. They seemed so consered with stupid petty things in life, few ever truly enjoying there short lives. In truth I am glad to be a vampire, I enjoy every little bit of it. The sweet warm taste of blood, smooth flowing, so very delicious. The nights I can stay up and watch the moon all night and not worry about the next day. Perhaps I am to harsh on mortals now that I think about it, they do have a short life time and they must get things done. Still if they would only slow down some, they could get everything done they needed to and still ENJOY everything.  
  
I wonder about this Blade I hear so much about... Will he come after me? For some reason I cannot find myself caring if he does or not. I have live well enough though there is so much more I would like to do, maybe I shall contact this Blade fellow. Teach him a few secrets I have learned over the years, HAH before he turns me to dust I'm sure this is what my young charge would say. The stupid child, why he insist on going to those stupid blood clubs is beyond me. Most likely to be killed or contract some illness, but few know of the thing we vampires can catch. Drinking from the wrong person or sharing a meal with somebody tainted, they are like STD's, disgusting, foul.  
  
I am again drawn to the subject of Blade. Does he know that you can drink from a human and leave them alive and un-turned? Does he know we TRULY old vampires can stand mild amounts of sunlight and that garlic is not always so horrid for us? Yes true when I was young garlic did terrible things to me, but I started to grow immune. As I recall when I was human I loved garlic very much. If I live another hundred years or so, who knows, I may very well be able to try garlic bread again. Till then I guess I'll stick to Italian men, they have a slight garlic taste to them. Great with all this talk of food I am getting hungry, I guess I'll head out early tonight take my time and pick some thing nice for myself. Avoid any drunks or sickos, most likely Blade too.  
  
  
*blade smirked and shut the small red leather diary, deciding he would kill this one YET. She  
seemed to have a few things to teach him, he looked at the name in the front of it. She had many  
names written there some in languages he didn't know. Aryah Wu*  
"We'll meet on-a of these days, you can count on it." 


	2. Wednesday, May 7, 2001 Death

May 7, 2001  
  
I am in a foul mood today, I have found that David was slain. No not by a human or a slayer, no worse yet, one of our own kind! The bitch, she lured my charge into her web of lies and power and then killed him. But it is all right, I shall get her back...  
  
My poor David, the child, a mere twenty years old. I found his charred remains in a sunbed... a stupid human device to cause skin cancer. BROILED alive, I think, I think... I cried. I can't remember. David had so much potential, he could have been GREAT! He had so much good in him and he was powerful for one his age. I shall miss him.  
  
Caran will pay and dearly for this... She was afraid, the coward. She knew I was and still am stronger than she, and she KNEW David would be powerful too. I wonder how she would like a chop stick in the aorta, or a solar lazer light pointer in the eyes or in the temples. With as old as I am I could think of a great many thing to do the demon witch.  
  
I have to prepare David for final resting... there was a place by the sea he loved. I'll take what's left of him there, his ashes.   
  
  
I had a dream last night, I dreamed of David and how I could of saved him. If I had only listen to him, and not been angry at him for going to a blood club. And had been willing to meet his new interest. It is almost as much my fault as Caran's that he is dead. True I did not lay him in the sunbed or turn it on to full blast... But I was not there for him. I for one brief moment stopped caring about him.  
  
On a good note... I found his sister and was able to tell her what happen to him. She agreed to aid eath other in our revenge on Caran, revenge on my sire...  
  
  
  
*blade smiled grimly and shut the leather book, and decided that this Caran maybe fun to kill. If she sired this Aryah then she really was an old one. He looked at the cover and ran the tips of his fingers over several spots. Freash tears, he could still feel a slight dampness and salt from the small drops.*  
"Since when did vampires ever care about there spawn?"  



End file.
